Friendship Will Always Last, Forever
by hotchoco
Summary: Hi. My name's Gil. And this is story of how I came to realize that life does have it's twists and turns, and it may not go the way you want it to be, but you always have to remember, friends will always be there for you, no matter what.
1. Things Will Never be The Same

" COME ON GIL, WE DON'T GOT MUCH TIME! ", my stepsister, Cecelia, yelled from the car. " COMING! ", I shout back, stuffing my stuffed unicorn, Rainbow Sprinkles, into my suitcase.

Now I bet your all wondering, _what's going on_, _why are you yelling_, and most importantly, _why do you have a stuffed unicorn?_

Well, all these questions will be answered in this brief explanation I'm going to tell you...as soon as I fit this unicorn into my suitcase...

Ok, here goes...

My name's Gil. I live in Los Angeles, California, with my mother. Until, she decided to start dating again...She met this guy ( a. k. a. my future dad ) on a dating website that she found online. So they went out for ice cream, went on a couple of dates, blah, blah, blah. And then he ( my future dad, Joe ) asked my mother to marry him.

I was FURIOUS when my mom said " yes ". There's no one who can EVER replace my dad! And I liked it when it was just me and my mom. But now with Joe and Cecilia in the way...I just can't explain it...

So Cecelia thought of the most crappiest idea to have a wedding in Florida. So here I am, leaving the house I grew up in, and will never see again, all because of my mother.

But, I bet your still wondering, _what about the unicorn? _I'll get to that later, right now, I'm stopping at Applebee's for some lunch, see ya!


	2. Pain

" Come on Gil, I know it's not what you wanted...", my mom said, wiping the tears of my face.

_woah, woah, woah, did I just say TEARS!_ I mean, sweat! Yeah, she was wiping the sweat of my face...with a handkerchief...yeah...

We were standing in front of our new house in Tallahassee, Florida. But I refused to go in.

" Why did you have to say yes, we were totally fine in California. ", I said looking away from my mom, holding back the tear-SWEAT! " Because I thought it would be best for us Gil, you know that. I can't just keep making money, then giving that money away to pay for your after school stuff. "

I didn't wanna hear it. _She's making up excuses, we were totally fine in our apartment. _

" Gil, please...", my mom said putting her hand on my shoulder. I pushed her hand off my shoulder, grabbed my suitcase an stomped upstairs.

As I finish putting my last into my dresser, I look around my room. It is MUCH bigger than the room I used to have. And I can even make room for a desk, and a few more posters.

I throw my suitcase in the closet and sprawl myself onto my bed. _What should I do next?_ I could play video games. _Nah, not in the mood._ I could read comic books. _Already read them all._

Just then, the door opened. " Hi Gilly. Got a minute? "

_Damn, I hate when she calls me Gilly._ " Fine, what do ya want. ", I say, staring out the window. " Look, I know it's hard, you know, with your mom marrying my dad, but...", I cut her off. " YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW! NO ONE DOES! ", I scream, tears welling up in my eyes, " NO ONE UNDERSTANDS HOW SPECIAL MY DAD WAS TO ME! AND NOW HE'S BEING REPLACED? IT'S JUST !&$! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! ", I scream to to the last breath I have, I throw he covers over my head as I hear the door slam closed.

_Does anyone feel the pain I'm feeling right now?_


	3. Neglected

I quickly sat straight in bed. Sunlight streams through the curtains of my window and then I realize where I am. At my new house, with my new dad and new sister.

_Did I sleep through the whole night?_

__My stomach growls, even if I don't wanna see those people ever again, I gotta eat, I'm gonna pass out if I don't eat something.

I check my clock. _12:00pm?! What?!_

__I walk downstairs to the kitchen and there's a note.

_Dear Gil, _

_Going shopping, be back in a jiffy!_

_Love, Mom, Joe, and Cecelia_

__I crumple up the note and put it in the trash. Then I pour myself some Lucky Charms, and go into the living groom to watch some TV.

_4 hours later..._

As my mom prepared dinner, I continued to play some online gaming I'm my computer. Maybe that will get my mind off of all this chaos. I was about to log on, but..." DINNERS READY! ", my mom yelled from the kitchen.

At dinner, my mom told us that we were invited to a party across the street. " I'm not going ", I said, slurping up a noodle of my spaghetti. " Gil, your going, it's a GREAT opportunity to make friends! ", my mom said, getting up from the table to clean her plate. " Yeah, you can't just sit around playing games all the time ", Joe said. " Shut it ", I said, I threw my plate in the sink, and went to bed.

_I'm never going to that party even if it kills me._


	4. What happened?

" Ok, _everyone_ in? Good, lets go! ", Joe said. _We would have never needed to take attendance when it was just me and my mom in a car._

__We were heading to the party across the street. Sure, we could walk there, but we wouldn't want our fancy outfits to get dirty.

I can't believe my mom forced me to go to do to this damn party. _It'll probably be over before ya know it Gil. _I hope so.

As we enter the party, random people keep greeting us. It was kinda creepy. When my mom, Joe and Cecilia went of to talk to other people, I checked out the party. _Hm, nice decorations, I guess._

Then I go out onto the backyard and sit down on the grass. I lie down and look at the stars. _I wish everyday as peaceful as this._

__" Cozy? ", a voice says behind me. I sit up and turn around to see a girl with long pink hair, in a blue blouse, with matching shoes. I look around. _Was she talking to me?_

__" um...are you talking to me? ", I said stupidly. " Of course silly! ", she says laughing.

__She walks over beside me and sits down. _Excuse me, who are you?_

__" Why aren't you enjoying the party? ", she says, with a concerned look on her face. _Actually no, I'm not._ " uh, yeah, I guess...", I said, looking up at the sky.

" Oh! I'm so sorry! ", she says, blushing, " I forgot to introduce myself! ". _Finally she's come to her senses!_ " I'm Molly. Molly Maria Gentilla. What's your name? ", she says, curiously. " Gil. ", I say, staring in the distance.

" Oh! You must be Gillis Gordon! The new kid that just moved in! Pleasure to meet you! ", she says, smiling.

" yeah. that's me...", I felt like getting up and leaving, but that would be wrong, right? " Whats the matter? ", she says, looking like she's worried. _I bet she's not, I bet my mother sent her here to talk to me, well it's not gonna work, no-sire-bob._

" Nothing ", I get up and leave, " Nice meeting you."

As we drive home I think to myself, _what's going on, why am I acting like this, what I happened to the guy I used to be?_


	5. A New Beggining

" Gil, wake up, it's time for school. ", my mom says, opening the curtains. I grunt, put the covers over my head and go back to sleep.

But then I remembered the plan I had dreamt about last night. Then I sat straight up and got out of bed. I brush my teeth, throw on some clothes, and head downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone's already down there, getting ready for there busy day. _Geez, someone should've waken me up earlier._

I pour myself some Lucky Charms. " Gil, what do ya want for lunch? ", my mom says. " ummm, pb&j sandwich, with Doritos chips, a chocplate chip muffin, and...", Cecilia cuts me off. " How bout you get some fruit?! Gotta be healthy, you know that right Gilly ", she says, finishing the rest of her bus-shaped pancake. _Leave it to Cecialia to ruin everything._ " Great idea Cecelia! How bout some pineapples Gil? Nice and healthy! ", she says with a smile. " Fine ", I throw my bowl in the sink, and go upstairs to pack my bag.

As I walk into the school, I think, _what's it gonna be like here? Will Inmake new friends? Or new enemies?_

I sit down on the gym floor. I take out my IPhone and started to play Angry Birds.

And then suddenly...


End file.
